


Lights Delicate Touch

by Shiro_Noelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Noelle/pseuds/Shiro_Noelle
Summary: Yozora and Sora have a very.... Nicr fight ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Sora/Yozora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 26





	Lights Delicate Touch

The two just faced each other. No one moved since.... Nobody knows how long. Maybe seconds? Minutes? Hours? Who knows? All that Sora knew is that he was prepared for anything that would happen. If the stranger in front of him would even make the first move or if he should.

"So, are you going to attack?"

Spoke Yozora. His words snapped the spikey haired boy out of his thoughts. He looked at Yozora, a poker face evident on his face.

"I thought... You were going to attack first."

Yozora didn't say anything else. He started walking up to Sora, making the brunette back up a bit. Was... Was he going to attack him? Was he going to just cut the boy off with his sword? Shoot him?

His thoughts were soon disregarded when Yozora just... Dissummoned his weapons. This is... Weird. Should he also...? No. What was he thinking? He couldn't just drop his guard like that.

"You seem rather tense."

Commented the Riu look-alike, making Sora glare a hple through his skull. Suddenly, Sora was kicked off of his feet, making him let out a strangled cry, landing on his back. Yozora walked over, placing a foot on the shorter boys chest. Sora opened his eyes, looking up at the taller boy. 

Yozora didn't say anything as he crouched down, face to face with Sora. The taller one placed his near both sides of Sora's head, befote leaning down. 

Sora barelu registered what wa going on, when he finally processed that Yozora was kissinh him. He was being... Kissed. Oh shit. Sora wanted to pull away, but at the same time, he didn't. Shortly after, he started kissing back, burrying his hands in Yozora's soft locks. That's when things got heated.

Yozora's hands slowly traveled to the boys jacket, slowly slipping the garment off. Both of them pulled away, breathing heavily as they regained their breath. But that was shortly lived when Yozora kissed the boy again, this time shoving his tongue inside Sora's mouth. The brunette groaned inside the silver haired male's mouth, clinging onto him as he was going to fade away. 

Yozora finally took a hold of Sora's wrists, pinning them above him. He held one them with one hand, the other going down to the bulge that was forming in his pants. He gave a solid stroke, making the boy writhe under him. 

"You're hard."

Chuckled Yozora as he pulled Sora's undershirt up, revealing his pink, hard nipples to him. He also pulled down Sora's pants, revealing his underwear. He also pulled down his underwear, reavling his fully erect meat scepter. He leaned down, facing Sora's hot meat.

"I wonder how you taste."

Suddenly, he licked the tip of Sora's shaft, making the shorter male moan. Yozora then pulled the boy up, making him sit on his knees. One hand went over to rub his cock, while the other went over to Sora's ass cheeks, parting them apart.

Sora muttered out a please, his voice sounding needy. He needed to be touched. Very bad.

Yozora gave him just what he wanted, inserting a finger inside Sora's tights butt passage. Sora moaned, resting his head on Yozora's chest, holding onto him for dear support. The finger that penetrated him started moving slowly, the owners palm runbing one of Sora's buttock. 

Soon, a second finger was added, adding to the mintruition of Yozora's other handing rubbing Sora's meat.

Sora could feel a coil form in his stomach, each thrust of Yozora's fingers driving him wild. The silver haired male leaned over to Sora's ear. 

"You like that? You like how my fingers move inside you? How I rub you?"

Sora only whined in pleasure, unable to form cohorent words. 

"You're taking all of this like such a good boy."

All of those dirty word that were added were enough to make Sora come with a scream, his hot juices spilling onyo Yozora's hands.

After a few minutes of standing there, Sora was leaning onto Yozora, feeling the older male tangle his fingers into his hair, rubbing his scalp. He closed his eyes, relaxing.

"You're mine now."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, man. I really wanted to write this. They be vibin, doe 😳 ekwnsksnsjbssjb


End file.
